


Незваный

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Вол'джин, выгнув спину, булькает и начинает напряженно глотать собственное семя. Он неудобно лежит, и большая часть молочными каплями стекает по щекам, заливается в уши и исчезает в покосившемся набок ирокезе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незваный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ph_craftlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/gifts).



Тралл уже поднимает руку, чтобы постучать по косяку, но замирает с занесенным кулаком, не в силах пошевелиться. Приходить незваным было плохой идеей…  
Сквозь бисерные занавеси в дверном проеме, весь цветной от бликов, виден Вол'джин. Вол'джин, который, упершись копчиком в стену, свешивает согнутые в коленях ноги за голову... и облизывает собственный член.   
Ох...  
Он такой огромный, такой длинный, что гибкому троллю не составляет труда вобрать в рот головку... провести языком по уздечке... потереться о вершину вытянутыми в трубочку губами...   
Он тихо мычит и возится, а у Тралла пересыхает в горле. Ему приходится крепко схватиться за косяк, чтобы устоять на ватных ногах.   
Да разве так можно?.. Но как же?.. Он и не думал...   
Его член натягивает кожаное одеяние, будто перст указывая, что нужно войти и присоединиться.   
Но ведь... Это как-то...   
На самом деле, тролль уже предлагал ему когда-то. Но Тралл отказался, и тот больше ни разу не поднимал этой темы.   
Тралл отказался, потому что ему стало страшно. Орки - это вам не тролли с их свободной любовью и общинным воспитанием детей. И даже не эльфы крови с их аристократическими оргиями под бравурную музыку. Нет, орки - воители, лидеры. А разве может лидер...   
Умом-то Тралл понимал, что может, но избавиться от противного звона в голове никак не мог.  
Опасно вытянув шею, Вол'джин попытается заглотить как можно больше, но, уткнувшись клыками в бедра, замирает, слегка покачивая головой вперед-назад. Судя по напрягающимся щекам, он неистово водит языком, и Траллу представляется его собственный язык, ласкающий эту налитую силой гладкую головку.   
Он никогда не делал этого, но мог бы... попробовать? Встать на колени, провести по всей длине сначала рукой, а потом языком, припасть к неярким рыжим волосам на яичках и вдохнуть запах... И Вол'джин положил бы свою большую трехпалую ладонь ему на голову и застонал бы, а потом схватил бы за плечо, чтобы удержаться на ногах - так бы ему было сладко...  
...А, может быть, потом Вол'джин сам бы опустился на колени? Улыбнулся бы лукаво, сощурил бы узкие желтые глаза, а затем... облизал бы его член, как свой собственный, обвил бы гибким длинным языком и, втягивая щеки, начал бы двигаться резко и мощно, выпуская из себя полностью и заглатывая всю длину.   
Тралл опускает голову и смотрит на свою эрекцию, которую уже никак не прикрыть и не спрятать. Раньше он думал, что у него внушительные размеры, но теперь засомневался. Член Вол'джина, толстый, длинный, в напряженном состоянии едва ли не утыкавшийся во впалую грудь, был куда мощнее и... красивее.  
Саргерас раздери, и с каких это пор Вождю Орды кажутся красивыми члены?!   
Да вот с тех самых. С тех самых пор, когда Вол'джин, выгнув спину, булькает и начинает напряженно глотать собственное семя. Он неудобно лежит, и большая часть молочными каплями стекает по щекам, заливается в уши и исчезает в покосившемся набок ирокезе.   
Довольно прикрыв глаза, он почти падает на пол и устраивается поудобнее, закинув руки за голову и блаженно улыбаясь.   
Его не беспокоит ни беспорядок в волосах, ни боевая раскраска, размазанная по бедрам. И правильно, кто может войти без предупреждения к Вождю Черного Копья?.. Кроме Вождя Орды, естественно...  
Закусив губу, Тралл до боли сжимает свой член, но все напрасно. Эрекция не желает спадать. Он затравленно озирается и понимает, что пути только два: либо вором красться по улицам деревни, моля всех богов, чтобы никто не заметил, либо войти к Вол'джину так, как есть, во всей неприглядности. Даже голым было бы проще...   
Задержав дыхание, Тралл уже заносит ногу для первого шага, но тут его толкает что-то тяжелое и большое. Он поднимает взгляд и видит Вол'джина, стоящего в дверном проеме и с удивлением огладывающего его с головы до ног.   
\- Я... - Тралл пытается сказать что-то подходящее, как-то оправдаться, но в голове, как назло, ни единой мысли.   
Тролль глядит на него в ответ сурово и тяжело, и Тралл уже хочет признаться, что поступил дурно, сказать, что просит прощения, но не успевает.  
Вождь Черного Копья прикладывает палец к губам и отступает внутрь комнаты, жестом предлагая последовать за ним.   
Помедлив, Трал отступает назад, чертыхается, натыкается на взгляд тролля, грустно качает головой… а потом, чувствуя себя задеревеневшим, глупым, бездумно входит в комнату.  
Бисерные занавеси смыкаются за его спиной, надежно скрывая и тролля, и орка от посторонних взглядов.   
Теперь уже их точно некому побеспокоить.


End file.
